Dab of Scarlet, Splash of Gold
by abrainiac
Summary: Dab of Scarlet, Splash of Gold. Two in one, our hearts shall mold.  Just some pure Klaine fluffiness, and some giggles, too. Rated PG for mentions of McWieners... O.o


(A/N): Okay, so this is something I started writing a while back. I just finally got around to finishing it and uploading it last night, when I was inspired. Okay, really, the big, ugly, green monster of jealousy came out. But, if this is what happens when it comes out... I think I like jealousy! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim this stuffs, and blah, blah, _blah..._ hey, I bet you can't eat this really hot pepper! Uhhh, I bet you I can! Umanumanumanuma! That came out of nowhere. Oh, wait, I know where it came from; Redvines. What the hell can't they do? Well, Redvines can't make me own Glee... OR CAN THEY? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Sorry, creeper fest over! Now read!

* * *

**Dab Of Scarlet, Splash of Gold; Two in One, Our Hearts Shall Mold**

"Okay, okay; you first!" Blaine giggled merrily, pushing me towards the counter.

I turned so that I was facing him, digging my heels in while he heaved against my chest.

"I can't! I just… GAH!" I groaned, burying my face in his shoulder when he stopped pushing. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Yes, you can!" His tone was so humorous. If only he wasn't so damn pushy. It was one of the _many_ things that I found so attractive about him. "We already drove all the way down here!"

"I'll pay for your gas?" I suggested halfheartedly. I lifted my head from his shoulder, and our faces were _abouthisclosetogether_ for just a second too long.

He pulled away subtly, obviously trying to be inconspicuous. It didn't work. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase? For me?" He gave me his pathetic puppydog eyes, complete with fluttering lashes. Against my better judgment, I melted. It was those damn eyebrows. So weird, so sexy, and so convincing.

I turned to him, feigning anger. "You're backing me up!"

Flipping my hair in my best diva impersonation, I shot him a wink, and turned to the lady at the counter in McDonald's. She looked nice enough, patiently waiting to take my order.

I walked up, pretending to be thinking very hard about what I wanted to order.

"Hmmmmmmm..." I faked a look of realization. "Do you think that I could have a McWeiner, supersized?" I asked, concentrating on keeping my voice convincingly innocent and inflectionless, and on keeping my face deadpanned.

Blaine walked up behind me, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, and I would like a diet water," he looked so serious, I nearly believed him.

He shot me a wink, and I got caught up in his eyes. He made a little gesture with his eyes (and damn eyebrows), and I looked back front.

The look on the lady's face was priceless.

You'd think that for someone in her early twenties, she'd check Facebook a little more often.

"Uhm, sir," she gulped a little, looking perplexed. "We don't carry… um… 'McWeiners.'" My face fell convincingly. "And, well, water doesn't exactly come in diet…" she looked very awkward having to explain this.

Blaine just gaped at her. "But… I'm watching my figure!"

"Well, if you're concerned about dieting, we have several selections of low fat salads and smoo–"

"Are you calling me fat?" Blaine cried, hamming it up. He turned to me, looking extremely upset.

"Let's go, Blainey-Bear!" I sniffed, turning around, pulling Blaine with me. "Obviously, our business is not _appreciated_ here.

He slumped his shoulders, being dragged along with me. Right before we walked out of the door, he yelled over his shoulder at the lady. "And you shouldn't worry about us; my McWeiner's _already_ supersized!"

The silence in the restaurant was one for the ages.

We collapsed into his car, laughing so hard, we were barely breathing.

"Okay, okay," Blaine gulped, tears running down his face, "Priceless,"

I giggled harder. It seemed even funnier just because of how humorous Blaine seemed to find it.

"But, really, _'Blainey-Bear'?_" He questioned, still laughing. I just went into a more hysterical frenzy.

"It just... fit!"

He straightened up, putting on his seatbelt. I did the same – though still laughing heartily – and we were headed out again.

When we got to the park, he pulled out a blanket, and our already-packed lunch. McDonald's had really just been for the chuckles.

We sat down, still laughing and chatting.

"Totally worth it," I concluded, lying back on the blanket.

"Agreed," Blaine chuckled with a deep sigh of contentment.

We lay there for who knows how long, just watching the leaves overhead. Fall was such a beautiful time. Everything about it. The nature; deep, rich shades of red, gold, and everything in between, all splattered about. The family; everyone piling into your house, all intent on staying for the holidays, having a jolly time while they're at it. And also, getting time to spend with that _special someone_.

"You're special to me, too," Blaine whispered, turning onto his side to look at me. I blushed, realizing that I'd spoken aloud.

"I, uh… I just meant that, y'know, you've helped me out so much in the past months. It's been really hard adjusting, and you're there. And you're like a mentor, like someone who I can trust. Someone who _gets it,_" I paused, gulping. "And, obviously, it's just really nice. You always make time to hang out, and you are always funny. It's actually really n-" A hand closed over my mouth.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" I tried to say, but his hand muffled it into more of a, "Mpph?"

"You really should stop talking,"

I sighed into his hand and he removed it. "Yeah, I suppose I tend to over-talk when I'm nervous,"

"You're nervous?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What? Of course not! Me? Nervous? Pssssh, _nooo_. I'm totally not nervous. You've got the wrong guy!" I sat up, my legs lying out in front of me, laughing awkwardly.

"Really?" He sat up, leaning in closer, and my breath sped. "Because I think that you're nervous,"

I just nodded, not trusting my mouth.

"And why might that be?"

I just made an unintelligible squeak.

"I think that it's because of _me_," he whispered even lower.

My eyes just widened, I turned to look at him.

"Because you make me feel the same way," he breathed, his face not two inches from mine. "And I really want to kiss you right now," One of his hands slid to my hip, turning me onto my side to face him.

I closed my eyes, begging for this not to be some cruel joke. I was just waiting. Just sitting, feeling his breath across my face, waiting for him to move.

"But, I'm not going to," my eyes opened in shock at his words. I knew I must have looked extremely disappointed. "Because you need to kiss me,"

I just shook my head in alarm. "Oh… never mind then. I'm sorry. I just assumed…" He mumbled, looking so heartbroken.

"Oh, Gaga, no Blaine. I just… I can't," he looked confused at my words. "I just… I like you too much to just…"

His eyes flashed with understanding. "You're afraid of rejection and heartbreak," He whispered, more to himself than anything. He turned to me, staring at me with serious emotion. "But, Kurt, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid, you have no idea. I can't… I can't steal something like this from you. Karofsky stole your first kiss, and I'm not going to do anything like that," he looked me dead in the eye, sincere as could be.

"Kurt. I'm giving you a chance, right now. We can move on, pretend that this moment never happened. You can walk away, knowing how I feel. We can wait. We can give you time to be ready. We can stay friends for now. Or, Kurt," he breathed, his hazel eyes burning into my teal ones. "You can kiss me,"

I inhaled, refusing to break eye contact. My heart race sped.

"It's completely your choice, Kurt. Just know-"

My lips were on his. Gentle, passionate, and oh so scared.

We broke away after a second. There was a moment's pause, and I was afraid that it was going to be awkward. Or maybe that he didn't feel all of the fireworks that I did.

And then his hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. We embraced for a short moment, with me clutching his back. His lips found mine again.

"Wow, that is the _best_ way that anyone could have told me to shut up," he murmured against my mouth.

I giggled, enjoying the warmth of his proximity. He rolled slightly, pulling me half on top of him.

The kisses were light and gentle, none going too deep or too far. Just kissing for pleasure and comfort.

At some point, the kissing slowed to just a few pecks here and there. Mostly, we just talked. For hours, we sat in that park.

That magical, special place. The place that we would be sure to visit for years to come.

We watched the leaves drift down all around us. Some beautiful scarlet, others deep, rich gold.

Soon, the colors faded into the blackness of the night.

But nothing could stop me from seeing the beauty all around me.

I had the scarlet of my beating heart; belonging only to him.

I had the gold of trust and love; balancing between us.

I had Blaine.

* * *

(A/N): Okay so this hit me on a whim. My friends and I were chilling in Musical Theater, and we started discussing the things that you could never order in McDonald's with a straight face. My friend Jen admitted to having stolen the whole 'McWeiner, supersized,' from Facebook, but we came up with diet water ourselves. This was meant to be humor. Then the boys had to go and get all deep on me. This is proof; I have no control.

So... did you like it? I think I did... I'm not so sure! Okay, if you loved it (or even if you didn't), review! Constructive criticism is _always_ welcome too!

Okay, I didn't start writing this as a one-shot, but I think that's what it is. If you disagree, be sure to inform me, via review!


End file.
